Jormung (CoDs)
Jormung, his full name being Jormungand, is the second oldest of the three humanoid children of Loki and revealed to have actually been a full-blooded child of Thor as well. He has an incestual relationship with his fraternal twin brother: Fenris. Biography Personality and traits Jormung is a stony, cold and harsh warrior that has a very short temper, his belief that he was abandoned by Loki and Asgard angers him to the extent he would attempt to destroy that which they both care most for: Thor. Jormung's personality is like that of a snake, slippery and cunning while retaining a vicious reaction to things that agitate him, Jormung hardly ever smiles but the rare few has been in the face of his armies massacring his enemies or when in comes to his fraternal twin brother and lover: Fenris. Since Jormung is happily and possessively mated to Fenris, should he find someone he could come to love or finds gorgeous, he threatens or actually tries to kill them. Physical Appearance Jormung takes the appearance of a Teen that stands over six feet tall with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he is physically strong and often wears thin clothes, he wears ebony black armour which is laid out like scales. Powers and Abilities Jormung was a Hybrid of an Asgardian and a Jotunn, he was therefore incredible powerful on one hand and a "monster" on the other due to his Jotunn bloodline, Jormung's monster personality and abilities centered around that of a Snake or a Sea-Serpent. Personal Powers: *'Superhuman Strength' - As the first-born son of Thor and Loki, Jormung is drastically stronger than most enemies except maybe Thor and Nidhogg, he could overpower enemies with brute strength or beat enemies to a bloody pulp. Like most animals and monsters, Jormung strength is affected by his emotions and blood-lust, the angrier or the more into the fight which Jormung gets the stronger he becomes. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Like his father, Thor, Jormung can potentially fight on in direct conflict for an almost unlimited amount of time. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue' - Like his father, Thor, Jormung has incredible dense tissue and muscle therefore he is able to take a hundred times more trauma than a human without slowing down the least. He also seems to have an incredibly high tolerance to the forces of nature, including extreme heat, or debilitating cold. *'Invulnerability' - Like his father, Thor, Jormung is nigh-invulnerable at full power. *'Superhuman Speed' - Jormung can move at extreme speeds, seemingly moving at a blur and overpowering enemies with sonic-speed jabs, alone. *'Superhuman Agility' - Jormung moves with grace and speed, quickly dodging or evading enemy attacks. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Jormung heals far more rapidly and completely than either Loki or Thor, Jormung in his serpent form, had his neck sliced open by Thor and yet still managed to survive the injury and healed the wound seconds later. *'Superhuman Longevity' - Jormung has the capacity to live forever, so long as he is not killed during combat. *'Transformation' - Jormung has the ability to transform into a humanoid-reptile, even in human form he is able to summon long poisonous claws, he can also transform the poison's characteristics and effect. Jormung can generate a unique poison on his hands, allowing him to climb up walls and onto ceilings by sticking to them, he can also release an air-born version of poison that tricks the minds of people in relating Jormung and the area close around him as their sensual blind-spot allowing him to seem to be invisible to even the most alert of creatures. *'Sorcery' - Although he rarely ever uses this power, Jormung is capable of casting powerful spells in the form of energy shields, shielding against tracking spells and opening (sometimes very large, with the aid of the Dragon Orb) interdimensional portals. *'Midgard Enhancement' - For an unknown reason, Jormung is far stronger than any Asgardian or Norse being while in Midgard, Odin later reveals that Jormung was destined to the Asgardian Protector and King of the Earth which also explained why Midgard's Divine Treasure: the Dragon Orb, had accepted him as its master. Abilities: *'Master Combatant' - Nidhogg and Hel trained Jormung to be the greatest Warrior that was ever born, Jormung became so strong that he could fight on par with Thor and even Odin, Jormung has also shown examples of shrugging off attacks made by magic-users claiming that reptiles (especially, Sea Serpents and Dragons) had immunity and absorbed magic. *'Swordsman Master' - Trained in the wielding of Blades, Jormung is a master swordsman and was trained in the usage of weapons heavier than a single hand could hold, incidentally he was strong enough to carry the blade and strike out at people with one hand. Jormung knows all the Sword forms and has trained against many weapons masters including a Staff wielders, Spear wielders and Hammer wielders. *'Master Tactician' - Jormung was a prodigy of military tactics and learned and practiced everything he was taught, he blindsided Thor in battle when his smaller Force battled Thor on even terms in Asgard, but before retreating he revealed that their true goal was to distract Thor while Fenris' Forces set up a hidden base on Earth (Midgard) having been their intent all along and that "whoever controlled or used Midgard, was using one of the two crossroads of Yggdrasil". Paraphernalia Weapons Dragon Orb (Sword mode) - The Divine Treasure having taken the form of a Sword for its master, in this form it is able to match up to Loki Laufeyson's Scepter of Ancient Winters that was the shape-shifted form of Jotunheim's Casket of Ancient Winters, Odin Borson's and Asgard's Gungnir, Fenris and Niflheim's Demon Sword "Levantine", and Thor's warhammer Mjolnir. *'Cosmic Energy manipulation' - The Dragon Orb's main ability is the manipulation of Cosmic energy, absorbing and channeling energy from throughout the Nine Realms, the Dragon Orb absorbs radiation from the Sun and helps protect the Earth from many volatile cosmic energies. **'Cosmic blasts' - The Dragon Orb can explode outwards in a continuous domed burst of energy that is capable of destroying entire areas with ease, it can launch blades or beams of destructive cosmic energy, and control the speed and movement of these energy blasts. Although it wears the energy within the Orb down, the Orb can generate a burst of energy at full power, to wipe the Earth clean of everything. Using a minuscule amount of its power, the Dragon Orb slam its blade upon the ground or an object or weapon, causing a powerful shockwave of energy. *'Telekinesis' - Just by being the Master of the Orb, Jormung is granted Telekinetic powers to the extent he can blast people away by releasing Telekinetic energy with a swipe of the blade, or float through the air. **'Flight' - Jormung can float through the usage of Telekinesis, and use this power to fly at high speeds over great distance, similar to Thor and Mjolnir. *'Life energy manipulation' - As Midgard is the realm of the living, the Dragon Orb can channel the massive amount of Earthly waste energies and higher the power of its attacks and in return create a high standard of living for those of Midgard. This ability is continuous, it does not require one to be fighting or even using the Dragon Orb as a weapon, just being within the Realm of Midgard is enough. *'Magical energy manipulation' - The Dragon Orb is described to absorb and enhance magical energy run through it, it is able to store a spell within it and then continue to enhance and make it stronger, until the spell is then released from the Orb's confines. *'Mystical Link' - As the "Prince of the Earth", only Jormung has been accepted as the Master of the Dragon Orb, should Jormung die the Orb would become naught more than a Realm-supporting trinket that is unusable as a power-source or a weapon. While Jormung lives, or while the weapon is on its pedestal, it releases a burst of cosmic energy that injures the one attempting to take it for themselves. The weapon can appear at his side, although it has yet to be shown how, it is believed to either be similar to Mjolnir or teleports. *'Worthiness Enchantment' - Ever since it was formed as a defensive and supportive mechanism for Earth and all life upon it, the Orb only bows to those it is destined to be wielded, by a "Prince of the Earth" like Jormung. A young Odin once attempted to take the Orb from its pedestal, being harmed greatly by the Orb, in return for the God King's arrogance. Armour Normal armour- Jormung wears a black leather armour when not in battle, it provides a level of protection. Battle armour - Jormung wears a black-scaled armour, when on a battlefield, that comes equipped with an optional dragon-shaped helmet. Miscellaneous Objects *'Dragon Orb' - Midgard's Divine Treasure and therefore the singular magical object required to retain the balance within the Realm of Midgard, Jormung seems to be its one and only master as he was revealed to be the Asgardian "Prince of the Earth", when Jormung leaves Earth with the Orb the planet lost its balance which increased the levels of War, economic crisis, natural disasters and successes by villains around the world. The Dragon Orb, can apparently, Shapeshift to any form that its master deems. Trivia Category:Asgardian Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Height Category:Dirty Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Animal Form Category:Poison Secretion Category:Claws Category:Adhesion Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Sorcery Category:Force Field Generation Category:Space Manipulation Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Blaid